A Memory Altered
by iiRawrKay
Summary: Tenma recalls Her moment with Karasuma on New years, 2nd Semester Episode 22  and goes out to find him. But will time repeat itself when she ends up in the same place with the same guy?


**Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble or Characters.**

Her clocked beeped, it was 7AM. But that wasn't enough to get this Tsukamoto out of bed. She continued to sleep, she continued to dream.

**(Dream)**

"Miss Tsukamoto.." He said standing atop a cliff at sunset, "Close your eyes.."

Tenma blushed, "Oh Karasuma.." She shut her eyes gently.

"Tenma?" She faintly heard.

"Tenma? Its time to get up!" She heard again, "Your going to be late for school.."

**(Reality)**

Tenma shot out of bed and squealed, "Sorry sis, I didn't mean to wake you, its just you didn't hear your alarm and your going to be late for school.." Yakumo said quietly.

Tenma put her hand on Yakumo's shoulder, "Don't worry about it! I really needed it, thank you sis! Your the best!" Tenma said getting up.

"Oh, I'm really glad, here, I'll go finish making your lunch." Yakumo slowly exited the room and Tenma quickly flopped on her bed again.

"Oh I can't believe that really happened, new years luck? Hmmm.." Tenma sighed, "But why didn't he? I closed my eyes.. It was a perfect moment for.." Tenma blushed and got up again.

"Thats it! Today is the day I finally let him know! Oji Karasuma.. I LOVE YOU!" Tenma yelled as she got dressed.

Tenma raced into the kitchen and swiped her lunch from Yakumo's hands, "Thank you Yakumo, your the best, bye!" She said swiftly then raced out the door.

Yakumo smiled and giggled, "What has gotten into her?"

Tenma raced down the block towards school, "Karasuma! Here I come!"

She turned swiftly into the school gate sand proceeded to find Karasuma. She looked everywhere but couldn't find him. She headed to the class rooms, he wasn't there for class. As soon as she was about to leave, the teacher directed her attention to her and made her ist down.

"This is a class I run, not track race Miss Tsukamoto, now please sit down so we may begin today's lesson."

"Yes Miss Itoko.." Tenma sat down sadly, _"Dang, now I have to wait til lunch.." _Tenma thought.

She watched every minute go by slowly and with each she got more and more impatient. She stood up abruptly, making everyone turn their attention to her, "I need to use the bathroom!" Itoko nodded and signaled to her it was okay so Tenma proceeded to the door, then quietly sprinted away.

"Alright, time to find Karasuma.."

Tenma looked right and left, up and down, but she couldn't find Karasuma anywhere. She stopped at a cliff and peered down at the trees below, she sat down and stared in amazement.

"Pretty, isn't it?" A familiar voice said to her.

She looked to her side and saw Karasuma sitting next to her, "Ka- Ka-Karasuma?" Tenma said in disbelief.

"Why did you skip class?" Tenma said trying to creat conversation as she was a little embarrassed not to have noticed him.

"I came here to this cliff, to watch the sunset.." He said staring a the sun as it slowly came down.

"And to remember my favorite New Years memory.." Karasuma looked at Tenma and almost cracked a smile.

Tenma almost fainted at the sight of a smile on Karasuma's face, "Y- Your favorite New Years memory was.."

"You." Karasuma finished her sentence, "Thank you Miss Tsukamoto, for giving me a wonderful memory, one that can make me smile."

Tenma's heart fluttered, then she looked down so he wouldn't se her blush grow deeper in red, "Karasuma? T- there's something I have to tell you.." She trailed off.

"I..um I.." She tryed to choked the words out.

"Me too.." Karasuma said gently as he saw Tenma's face glimmer with embarrassment and happiness.

He stood up and held out his hand to Tenma, she stared at it for a moment then took it and he helped her stand up. They both looked down at the sunset, admiring its colors.

"Miss Tsukamoto.." He said gently.

"Yes Karasu- " She stopped realizing the Dejavu.

"Close your eyes.." He said in the moment.

Tenma blushed, "Karasuma I.." She shut her eyes gently.

He leaned in and kissed Tenma, it was short, but soft and sweet. Tenma tryed not to scream with happiness as she cherished those few seconds until he broke away.

She stood there embarrassed and happy all at the same time, Karasume stared at the sky, " Last time we where here I didn't have enough corage to do that.." He said now looking at her.

"But today, and through out the semester, you've done so much that I felt I needed to repay you.."

Tenma froze a bit at his words, she was like a bottle of happiness ready to burst. Karasuma put his hand on her shoulder, "Miss Tsukamoto.. I love you too." He said face to face, carefully watching Tenma's face go from light red, to a bright cherry red on cue.

"Karasuma." She could only get that out, she felt dizzy for a moment and he laid her down.

"Miss Tsukamoto.. Please rest.." He said as she drifted off.

Whether she fainted from all the excitement, or was just tired is still unknown. Karasuma carried her home, he came to there from door and Tenma woke up.

"Karasuma?" She said looking down as she was being carried on his back, he put her down next to her door and bowed.

"I must be going.." Karasuma said turning around to walk away.

"WAIT!" Tenma blurted out.

Karasuma turned around to find Tenma running towards him, she ran and jumped into his arms, stealing one last kiss. When Tenma broke away she blushed again.

He put her down and smiled a little, "Thank you Miss Tsukamoto." He said turning around and walking down the road. Tenma waved even though he could not see her, she ran inside a screamed joyfully all the way to her room.

"OMIGOSH!" Tenma wailed as she jumped onto her bed, she felt her lips and recalled what just happened.

"Whats going on sis?" Yakumo hurried to her bedroom cause she heard the screams.

"Oh Yakumo, I did it! I finally did! I told him how I felt and he liked me back!" Tenma screamed happily as she ran over to her sister.

"Thats great sis.." Yakumo noticed Tenma kept touching he rlips and a smile came over her face.

"Hey, Tenma, I think your leaving the best part of this out.." She giggled and Tenma exploded into a blush again.

"Top secret!" Tenma said jumping onto her bed again.

"Well alright, yakumo proceeded to the doorway and stopped, "It's almost time to make dinner, it there anything you want?" She turned and saw Tenma sleeping on her bed soundly.

She giggled and smiled, "Oh Tenma.." Yakumo left the room and shut the door.

"Karasuma.." Tenma said sleep talking, "Love you.."


End file.
